Genderbent Incendium
by peachsrock
Summary: episode just genderbent thought it would be awesome to do this theres gonna be more chapters as well


**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY! anyway sorry if the spellings off or the grammars of or something but you know deal with it anyway here it is enjoy! the beginning is set like 10 minutes after finn puts his head on PB's lap and stuff anyway SPOILERS!**

It had only been a mere 10 minutes since prince Gumball had pretty much ripped Fiona's heart into shreds and Cake as her loyal sister decided to cheer her up. Cake walked over to the small window where she saw a beautiful day with sunshine and everything "It's letting up, Hey Fiona lets go do something." Cake said as she turned to look at the heroine who was on the floor sulking over her piece of gumball's hair and some pictures of him. Cake gave a worried glance to Bmo "Bmo put on a game." She whispered watching as the small device waddled over to Fiona's side putting on a game. Fiona turned and began to sing

_I can't keep pushing this down_

_Any deeper _

_Why do I keep trying if I can't keep him?_

_Every move I make is just another mistake_

_I wonder what it would take because it feels like there's a hole inside my body _

_Like there's a hole inside my heart _

_Its like this feeling is gonna consume me if I keep waiting for this thing to start_

_Oh it feels like I'm all gummed up inside_

_Its like I'm all gummed up inside_

_Its like I'm gummed up insideeeeeeeee_

At the end Fiona let out a small whimper

"Ah Fiona… Auntie Cake is gotta find you a new love interest." And with that Cake marched over to her muddy boots slipped them on and pulled on a backpack from a nearby hook "Fiona I'm going out for a quick… walk in the woods." Cake said nervously. Only earning her another whimper from the blonde. "Bmo you look after her with your camera eye." Bmo's expression turned happy "If any one tries to hurt Fiona I will kill them." Cake only responded with "Okay good." And with that she made her way down the wooden ladder.

…

Cake was now far from the tree house thou you could still see it. anyway Cake was now in the forest her legs stretched so that she could walk faster.

_Gotta find honey for my Homie _

_A baby for my buddy_

_A LADDY FOR MY LADY_

Suddenly Cake was cut off by a very manish scream

"Man." She yelled stretching over toward the noise there were metal owls attacking what looked like a washtub.

"I'll save you wash tub prince!" Cake then smacked the birds off with her long hand breaking them into pieces Cake walked her way over to the tub "Your safe now Mr.-" Cake said as she lifted the tub only to find Flambé "Flambé!" Cake said with slight disappointment "Yeah it's me bet you thought it was guy on account of my boyish screaming." Said the little flame monster Cake stared down at Flambé "Yeah I did." She said bluntly only making Flambé giggle "Hehe thanks anyway sister." Then Cake had an idea "Hey your pretty plugged in Flambé know any princes Fiona's age?" asked the cat "Oh yeah I know just the dude and he's way hot." Flambé explained.

…...

"He's from the fire kingdom, I think I'll die if I go in there." Cake said nervously looking out at the blazing hot kingdom Flambé looked up at her "Oh yeah." She then did a strange kind of hex thing and spat on Cake casting a blue aura around her "There I cast flame shield on yah's and I spit on yah's." said the little flame. Cake made a face and took out her Bmo cam out "Bmo cam on." She said quickly then a green screen popped out of nowhere showing Fiona crying on the floor. "Darn you tear ducks." She yelled punching her eyeball so that her tears wouldn't run down her face. "Ugh hang in their sweetie." Cake then turned off the Bmo cam and followed Flambé to the royal chamber.

…

Cake should of known this was a bad idea I mean now she had a hot-headed 13 year old boy who can shoot fire from his body chasing after her and now she was leading him right to her house where a sulking Fiona was residing all in all this was a bad idea but Cake kept running towards home not thinking of the consequences. She ran and she ran until she made her way to the tree house opening the door as quick as she could. "Fiona! I really messed up!" there was a crash and cake turned her head to see fire begin to spread. "Fiona baby you gotta help me I made a mistake!" Cake yelled Fiona in her arms fire spread some more making the cat run in terror leaving the heroine who then turned just in time to see her picture of Prince Gumball be burnt to nothing. "Who lit that fire I'll kill you!" Fiona screamed with pure rage.

There was another crash and a giant fiery monster flew past the window Fiona ran to the window and broke it so she could see the monster better "Gumball's rockets." She whispered anger filled her again as she screamed "Don't you touch his stuff!" just then the rockets flew up into the sky and burst into water drops causing the monster to wail with pain and turn back into a boy "It's a boy." Fiona said as the boy fell into Fiona's arms The blonde then flung her and the boy inside the treehouse his weight making her collapse under him.

There was a second of silence as he awoke only to jump of the blonde who was now on her knees "You, what's wrong with me huh you don't like me!" said the flame prince his skin now back to its normal color "I like you." The confused adventuress said sweetly. The boy's cheeks turned red his eyes wide. Anger suddenly replaced his embarrassment "What's wrong with you!" He screamed shaking his hair so it went back to it's normal flame like style he then thumped her on the head leaving a small burn mark "Don't ever mess with me again." The boy growled and with that he flew out the window leaving a small trail of flames behind him. Fiona turned to her best friend "Who was that?" she asked in bit of a daze "The prince of the fire kingdom." Cake said weakly looking paler then a ghost. "Dude I think I have a crush." Fiona said absolutely awestruck.

**YOU LIKE ;) anyway try and picture with your minds eye what boy flame prince looks like KK**


End file.
